


sun-kissed love

by siegeyay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegeyay/pseuds/siegeyay
Summary: you never really liked summer before he came
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	sun-kissed love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own haikyuu in anyway. All credits for the characters go to Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
> Italicized part before the end is from the song Velvet Leaves by Puma Blue.

Ever since he left, your summers were never the same anymore. Days filled with laughs and adventures and nights filled with the whispering of sweet nothings and the quiet hum of his breathing were gone. All that remained was you, your tear-stained cheeks, and the quiet howl of the evening breeze. 

He was your sunshine, your wind, your water, the very reason for your existence. _He was your world_. With him gone, nothing seemed right anymore. 

People kept telling you that he was nothing more than a summer fling. That you have to move on, to forget him, to meet new people but you knew that no one will be able to fill the void he left. No one can make you whole anymore. 

Now you’re nothing but a body without life, a soul without a purpose. _Nothing feels right anymore._

When Kuroo Tetsurou came, everyone was hesitant to approach him. He was a new face, something that your small town wasn’t used to. It didn’t help that he was the heir of the richest family in town, you understood why no one was brave enough to talk to him. This should’ve applied to you too; you weren’t exactly extroverted so it wouldn’t be surprising if you maintained a safe distance with him.

Why you approached him that one sunny day at the mall, no one knows. Even you yourself were surprised by what you did but one look at him and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself knowing that you didn’t shoot your shot. Now you’re thanking the heavens you chose to be brave. 

_He was everything you expected him to be_. He was smart, funny, he didn’t back down from your taunting remarks, and GOD he smelled heavenly. He evenly LOOKS heavenly. You didn’t understand how a man can be so perfect but you weren’t complaining. 

Since that fateful day, the two of you were practically inseparable. He went straight to your house at 7 A.M. to pick you up every morning, taking you on adventures and doing everything in his power to make you happy. Catching feelings was inevitable when you’re with a man of his caliber. He never did anything to make you uncomfortable, always making sure that he wasn’t disrespecting your boundaries. 

“Did you have fun today?” he asks as you walk down the hill to your house. You couldn’t do anything but smile for a while, looking at the physical embodiment of perfection in front of you. 

“Yes.” He never made you feel anything less than happy. You could spend a whole day doing nothing with him and you’d still be the happiest person in the world. _Nothing is everything when you’re with him._

“Can I ask you something?” The nervousness in his face when he asked you this triggered an alarm inside you but you trust him, with all of your life. You believed that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you so you let him.

“What was your life like before I came here? Wait, no. That sounds a bit narcissistic, I mean it wouldn’t be that different since I’m not that much but-”

“What do you mean by that?” You didn’t understand why he thinks so little of himself when he’s the greatest man you’ve ever known. “Tetsu, it hurts me when you demean yourself like that. I love you and I wouldn’t have known that if it weren’t for you. You taught me how to love.” 

You didn’t realize the gravity of what you said until you saw the tears that came out of his eyes. Panic started to seep into your system, not knowing how to comfort the sobbing mess in front of you. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to tell you right now, I was overwhelmed and-” Your explanation was cut off by the pair of lips that kissed you. God must really have his favorites because, on top of everything that makes him perfect, he’s a really good kisser too. 

At that moment you felt like there was no one else in the world aside from the two of you. With him, you’d be able to bear anything. Knowing that he’s with you makes you feel like everything is going to be okay and that made it even harder for you when he left.

You were aware that your days filled with happiness would end someday, it was inevitable. Kuroo Tetsurou was expected to inherit the largest construction company in the country. Frolicking with a girl with no name isn’t what was expected of him. 

You knew full well that he was leaving by the end of the summer. That he would marry the daughter of their business partner. That he would choose his future over you. Despite knowing this, you continued to fall harder and harder for him because you thought that he was doing the same thing.

Reality is often harsher than expectations. What seemed like everything for you, was nothing more than a passing feeling for him. Loving Tetsurou was like the sun, you need it to survive but wanting too much of it will leave you burnt. He was beautiful but harsh.

Moving on shouldn’t even be that hard for you. The number of men who were willing to be your rebound was nothing short of impressive. There were athletes, honor students, artists, and Sawamura Daichi who was everything you ever wanted back then. 

He confessed to you the day you approached Kuroo and he confessed again on the day he left, admitting that he’s always liked you but he was too complacent with the fact that you liked him too. Choosing to put his feelings aside and focusing on his studies for your future. He believed that the two of you were going to be together someday until the day you and Kuroo met. He confessed immediately, trying to reclaim your feelings but it was too late. You had already fallen for the man with cat-like eyes, and raven-colored bedhead.

Maybe that was your greatest mistake but that didn’t mean you regret it. You would do it again despite the pain you know it will cause you. No matter how much you try to make yourself love other people you know you wouldn’t be able to. They weren’t Tetsurou, and they will never be Tetsurou. They wouldn’t be able to return your snarky remarks, make you laugh without inhibitions, or make you feel like the luckiest girl alive. 

So you hope, you wait, and you believe like that’s the only thing you can do because it is. 

“I’ll never do anything to make you feel like I don’t love you.” It made you happy when he said that but thinking of it now, it was more like a curse. He put a spell on you and you didn’t want to do anything to break it. 

It’s been 30 years since your 18th summer but you’re still waiting for him. Patiently and without a hint of anger. Spending those nights without his embrace was grueling, painful, and made you feel like you were being tortured for being too happy back then.

You may be just a passing attraction to him but he was the very meaning of your existence. Being with you didn’t give him any benefits but the fact that he didn’t care made you think that you were something special to him. He was your sun, your morning prayer, and your pillow thoughts. Just the thought of you coming into his mind every now and then is enough to satisfy you. 

You wait for him no matter how many rumors were spread about him. You didn’t care when the news that he was getting engaged to Haiba Alisa broke out, or when they got married on the hill he kissed you on. Like a maiden with a curse, you continued to devote your life to loving him, waiting for him to come back to your embrace. 

_And in this dream, we fall through velvet leaves_  
_Ushered in reverse through the silk-like purse_   
_Outstretching, unending, except for the ends of you_

“Y/N. I missed you so badly.” Maybe next time fate will favor your sun-kissed love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written anything like this. i was pretty contented with just reading fanfics but there's a first time for everything hehe : )


End file.
